Half breed
by PiggyPink95
Summary: A half-demon attended True Cross Academy for one single purpose: to become an Exorcist. However, she begins to have more sudden rampages and surprising visitors. Can she ever become as strong as she hopes to be? RinxOC
1. Chapter 1: Sasaki Miyu

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, but Kazue Katō does. All I own is my oc, Sasaki Miyu.

Author's Note: Yeah, I decided to make a story of my oc Sasaki Miyu. I really hope you like it~! I will continue working on my others stories as well, so don't worry! Also there is another oc named Aiko Nakano and she belongs to Bro24 on DeviantART. Go check her out!

* * *

My name is Sasaki Miyu and I'm just an average person, minus the whole part of me actually being half demon. I was born differently than other kids since my father was a demon and my mother was a human.

Some would say I live a tragic life since I lost both of my parents. My mother left me under the care of her friend, Mephisto, or I suppose you can say godfather. It's not that I hate him, I actually love him. He's really funny and he can be very weird sometimes. I have no idea why, he likes me to call him oji-san.*

"In a few weeks you will be attending my school!" Mephisto's voice still lingered in my head.

Surprisingly, he decided to enroll me at his school so I can become an Exorcist like my mother. I'm pretty sure that is the real reason unless he has other things in store for me. I've never been to a real school before since I was always homeschooled, so I really hope it goes okay. If anyone were to find out my relation to Mephisto, they would treat me differently, right?

**-True Cross Academy-**

After stepping out of Mephisto's lovely pink limo, my eyes lit up like a bunch of fireworks. I have never realize how much of a big shot he was. Many students were walking around (maybe getting ready for class) and just seeing how big the school was made me really excited. My first actual school for once.

"This way~!" Mephisto sang, making a small grin. He led me to a random door before inserting a key. In an instant after stepping through the door, my grin began to widen. It was like Wonderland — except only in a hallway. I was aware of the cram school, but I didn't think it look this nice. I continued to stare lovingly at the décor, often wandering through the hallway. "Now, now, Miyu-chan~! I have something I need of you!"

I turned looking into Mephisto's forest green eyes with a confused look. It wasn't unusual for him to ask that since I have been doing a bunch of things for him lately. Some of his underlings, like teachers, always tell me that I'm being taken advantage of. I don't understand what they mean by that though.

"What kind of something?" I asked, tugging on my skirt a bit. I was wearing the True Cross uniform — the girl version. It was really cute...

"I have need of your eyes." Mephisto blandly explained, causing confusion for me.

"M—My eyes?" I questioned, pointing directly to my eyes.

"Before I explain," Mephisto suddenly strolled around me as I gave a squeak. He had pulled on my tail which was randomly out in the open. We were alone, so I thought it wouldn't hurt. "Next time, hide your tail. It would be very troublesome if someone other than I, were to see it~!"

I quickly grabbed my tail in pain. "Oh~! You're so messed up oji-san! T—This is only one time! It won't happened again, I promise! Just stop pulling on it; it hurts a lot."

"Try to keep it that way then."

I nodded nervously twirling my tail a few times before hiding it. I always had my tail out since it's a part of me. I feel empty when I can't have it out, strange huh?

Mephisto cleared his throat. "As I was saying, there is someone I want you to keep aware of."

"Is it that one guy you told me about?" I placed a finger at the edge of my lip. I remembered him talking about a half demon also joining the cram school. At least I wouldn't be the only half demon in there. Mephisto nodded his head with a sly smile.

"Sure thing!" I said raising my arms deliberately. "I hope this isn't one of your silly games!"

"Your class is room 1106." Mephisto pointed several doors down, ignoring me. "You will find him interesting." He suddenly said with enthusiasm before strolling off into the other direction

"Bye-bye oji-san!" I waved before heading down the hall.

I didn't understand why Mephisto was so interested in that boy, but I was certain of one thing: it was going to be fun.

* * *

*_ Oji-san_ means uncle


	2. Chapter 2: Alluring Presence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, but Kazue Katō does.**

**All I own is my oc, Sasaki Miyu.**

**Cover art made by tamireli01 on DeviantART**

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I decided to do a new type of writing style I got after reading some books and some passages from school. I think it actually looks nicer. I'm also working on my FT story, so just keep waiting!

* * *

**-In the Classroom-**

"I wonder how real school works…" Miyu told herself as she looked at the door of 1106.

Miyu nonchalantly opened the door to room 1106. Her gleaming eyes, filled with excitement, was broken to pieces once she laid her eyes on the class. It was very dirty, not to mention how old everything looked. She continued to scan the whole room with sadness, it did not meet her expectations, especially since she only saw about 7 students in there.

'Now I wanna lea—' Miyu told herself until she noticed the stare of her teacher as her eyes locked with his teal eyes. Everyone else began to notice the girl's arrival since they turned to stare at her. 'He's young looking.' It was very odd for her to see someone who looked like her own age being the teacher. She couldn't help but stare at him curiously.

"You must be one of the new students. Sasaki Miyu, right?" The brunette teacher asked with a smile. Said words made her very confused. Was there going to be another student coming in soon?

"Yes." Miyu casually spoke, before staring at her new classmates. She wasn't trying to introduce herself yet, since she was trying to find a spot to sit. Most of the people already were sitting in pairs except for one that caught her attention. It was a boy with pink as his hair color. After finding her wanted seat, she began to introduce herself. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Sasaki Miyu!"

"Ahh, what a cutie!" The pink-haired boy said with a cheerful smile. One of the two boys in front of him, the boy with the piercings, scoffed for some peculiar reason. The one beside the delinquent looking boy just smiled.

"Rin! Her hair is like snow!" Miyu could hear the whisper of a blonde girl, who was wearing a kimono. Seeing the girl dressed like that confused Miyu since the others were in uniform except for the blonde.

Miyu, not aware of who she was talking to, somehow just turned her head to the only person beside her. It was a boy with blue hair, who had no interest in hearing what the blonde had to say since he was spacing off. Miyu slightly tilted her head as she continued to stare at the boy known as Rin. Something about him led her to believe that he was the half demon Mephisto was referring to.

'Is this the guy oji-san meant?' Miyu thought to herself before heading towards her desired seating. She was stuck on confusion since she was wondering why she suspected him to be the one Mephisto was talking about. There was so many things she wanted to understand, but comprehending it would be too much for her head. Once she took her seat, beside the pink-haired boy, her young teacher began to resume class.

During her mixed thoughts, she could feel a tight tap on her shoulder which designated her to turn her head. She realized that it was the boy with pink hair, looking like he wanted to tell her something.

"What's a cute girl like yourself doing here?" He asked with a cheesy grin.

"The same reason like all of ya' here." Miyu blandly explained, returning the smile. Somehow, talking to this boy made her feel like she actually could make some friends. "You're hair is really cute."

The pink-haired boy laughed at how cute she said it. "The name's Shima Renzo." He whispered back before saying, "I like your hair too."

-0-

Right after the class had finished, their young teacher left, leaving the students to have some free time before their next class. Miyu was still in her seat, looking as if she was lost, in reality she was truly lost. She couldn't understand what the teacher was talking about or what was going on in the class.

"Are you okay, Miyu-chan?" Renzo asked, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"I didn't catch anything he was talking about." Miyu said with a small pout. She was never able to take in that much information like that, especially with the big words he used. She took in a deep breath before exhaling, "So, you guys are buddies with Renzo-kun?" She was referring to the two boys sitting in the row in front of her and Renzo. "Um, Bon and Konekomaru, right Renzo-kun?" She asked, looking at Renzo, for assistance if she had the names right.

"It's Suguro Ryuji." The delinquent spoke, quite irritated that she had called him that.

"Ehhh~?" Miyu said shocked and surprised to hear that wasn't his name. "A—Are you sure?"

Suguro twitched in annoyance. Coming in as a new girl and asking something as dumb as that was pretty insulting to him. Though, this was a normal thing for poor Miyu. She wasn't smart, let alone being able to comprehend things as fast as others. She was very slow as well as oblivious. She had no filter in her head that helped keep her dumb comments to herself.

"OF COURSE I'M SURE!"

"You didn't have to yell at me." Miyu puffed her cheeks angrily. Seeing this made Renzo laughed cheerfully. "A simple, 'I'm positive' would've been great, you big meanie!"

"Bon, you're so mean, even to a cute girl." Renzo complained with a grin before realizing something. "There's no way you can get any girls with that kind of attitude."

"SHUT UP!" Suguro retorted angrily — with slight tint of color on his cheeks. This alerted Miyu's curious mind as she stared at the delinquent.

"Your face changed colors..." Miyu noticed since it was an obvious reaction. The way the girl said it made the boys stare at her in surprise. They didn't think she could be that stupid. "Why is that?" She asked, motioning closer to him which he could feel somewhat embarrassed.

"STAY THERE!" Suguro ordered, but with the wrong set of words. He couldn't think straight since Miyu was inching closer to him, but these words made her stop. Instead of sitting back down, she lifted her hands up to her face.

"Woof~! Woof~!" Miyu barked as she tilted her head to provide a puppy dog imitation. She decided to do this since it was a great opportunity to be herself. "Woof!"

"You're so cute Miyu-chan~!" Renzo said with a cheesy smile.

"I'm a puppy Renzo-kun!" Miyu stated as she continued to beg. "Pway with me!"

"Anything for you Miyu-chan!"

"You need to control your worldly desires, Shima." The shortest one said with a sigh.

Miyu continued to converse with the three boys, not realizing that a certain someone was staring at her. It was the blue-haired boy, who was spacing out earlier when she came, that was staring at Miyu. He didn't realize there was a new student so he felt rude.

"Oh, you like her too?" Renzo asked referring to Rin, since he noticed Rin staring at Miyu. Said words made Miyu turn her head towards Rin with a confused expression on. Their eyes connected before Rin quickly looked away.

"I wasn't staring at her, okay!" Rin blurted out as the delinquent scoffed. "I just happen to be looking in that direction!"

"You're gonna mess with her too, huh?" He asked with a smirk. These words confused Miyu since she had no idea what he was talking about, but it was technically because Rin was sitting with the blonde girl.

"Mess with her too?" Miyu asked, placing her fingers at her temples in confusion. "What does he mean by that?" Before anyone could even answer Miyu's question, their next teacher had entered the room, indicating that the next class was about to begin.

**-The Male Dormitory-**

"Why did oji-san have to put me alone in a dormitory this scary looking?" Miyu complained looking at how eerily the building looked like. She had finally finished her day at the cram school. She didn't accomplish anything as big since she dozed off during most of the classes. Though, she was actually happy to make some friends despite that she had to live alone. "Oji-san can be so cruel sometimes!"

Before Miyu could even set foot into her new dormitory. She could hear a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around to see Rin, who had a very surprised expression on.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, curious as of why she was heading towards a dorm where he was staying with his younger twin.

"I'm living in there." Miyu blandly said — pointing to the building. "What are you doing here?" She countered, motioning her head to the side.

"I live in that dorm too." Rin replied before pausing after seeing the girl's face.

"A—Are you serious?!" Miyu asked as her sapphire blue eyes began to sparkle with excitement. She was glad to hear something like that, even if he was a boy. She always hated living alone or staying somewhere by herself.

"O—Oi…" Rin nervously uttered, noticing how awkward the air was.

With each second he began to blush. He couldn't tell why, but somehow he could sense a warm feeling from her. Her smile was like melting his heart. Rin awkwardly tried to make contact with her eyes instead of where they wanted to be, but she wasn't as busty as he liked her to be. Her face was sweet and cute looking, almost like she was a little child, seeing this face would make it hard for people to give her bad news.

"Somethin' wrong?" Miyu asked as she watched his expression. Though he didn't seem to answer her question.

There was an odd feeling surrounding her which he seemed to notice. He wasn't so sure if it was a bad thing since she was so innocent looking. Everything about her was a mystery to him; he knew nothing about her, yet everything about her seemed so right, almost like she was an angel sent down from above.

"Is there something wrong Rin?" Miyu asked, waving her hand at his eyes.

"Ehhh?" Rin blinked, wondering how she knew his name. "Y—You know my name?"

"That girl beside you said your name." Miyu stated before grabbing one of his hands.

"W—What are you doing?!" Rin shouted noticing how she was pulling him with her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She answered, pulling him into the dormitory. "You're going to help me unpack and find my room of course~!"

"A—Are you serious?!"

"Of course I am~!" Miyu said with a wide grin.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope that you liked this chapter and please REVIEW! It means a lot for this writer if you do write a review! Those who story alert, add to favs, etc pleeeaaassse review!


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, but Kazue Katō does.**

**All I own is my oc, Sasaki Miyu.**

**Cover art made by tamireli01 on DeviantART**

* * *

**-Miyu's Dorm Room-**

"Thanks for helping me unpack, Rin~!" Miyu said with a cute smile.

"Y—You're welcome…" Rin replied nervously — since he was in the room of a girl. His hormones were taking over, but he tried his best to calm down.

While Miyu was trying to finish organizing her things — Rin was busy admiring how pretty her room was. The demon boy continued walking around — looking at the little knickknacks and plushies she had. If he were to guess, she must liked them a lot. One in particular caught his eye. It was a white cat with little specks of blue — which was staring right at him. Due to Rin's ignorance — he didn't realize that he wasn't looking at an actual plush toy.

"Meow~!"

"I—It's real!" Rin blurted out in shock as the cat travel towards Miyu.

"What's real, Rin?" Miyu asked turning around to see the demon boy referring to her cat. "Oh, you mean Shiroi?" She asked, kneeling down to pet Shiroi's head. Shiroi happily began to purr.

"That's its name?" Rin asked — pointing to the small cat.

"Of course! What else would I name her you silly boy!" Miyu said happily before skipping towards her door. "I'm going to go see Ukobach now."

After this comment, he was confused because there was nobody else living in the door besides him, his brother, and Miyu. Before he could say anything, she interrupted him.

"Don't get on Shiroi's bad side!" Miyu's vaguely shouted before running off.

"O—Oi!" However, she was already out of his reach. He was confused at what occurred — he was alone in Miyu's bedroom, the room where she would be sleeping. He couldn't help but have his pervy thoughts in mind. 'I'm alone in her room…'

_"So your name is Rin?"_

"Huh?" Rin turned around — trying to find who this voice belonged to. However he was the only person in the room besides the cat, Shiroi. "I must be hearing things…" Rin tried to shake the thought that the cat may be the one speaking.

_"I am the one talking to you boy."_ The voice came from the cat herself: Shiroi. _"Don't act so alarmed by this. You are after all a demon, am I correct?"_

"H—How did you know?" Rin questioned surprised. How did the cat figure out that he was indeed a demon? Since he was able to hear Shiroi, he thought it was some sort of demon telepathy.

_"My senses are quite accurate, but to be quite frank, I cannot talk at all. Only demons can understand me, nobody else can."_

"So you are a demon..." Rin said as Shiroi nodded her head. Once he realized that, he had another question in mind, concerning Miyu. "W—Wait, can Miyu hear you?"

Shiroi delicately jumped beside the open window. Her paws were on the window sill as she stared at Rin with a deadly intent. _"Stay away from Miyu at all cost, if you care about your life._" And with that, she quickly jumped out of the window.

"What do you mean by that?" Rin asked confused and somewhat afraid.

-0-

A few weeks had passed and a new student had arrived. Her name was Nakano Aiko and she was a very shy girl. Apparently she was the highlight of the day for the boys. She was to be seated beside Miyu, who happened to be sitting by herself that day. The teacher began to continue with class while Miyu was busy staring at the new student.

"Hiya, I'm Sasaki Miyu." She introduced happily though Aiko was very shy to respond. "I was new here too, a few weeks ago though. You're a quiet one aren't you?"

"Hai...*" Aiko shyly responded quietly. It was her first day, so she didn't want to be in any sort of trouble.

"Call me Miyu-chan, okay Aiko-chan?" Miyu deliberately said with a smile. Said words made Aiko's face flush since she had somehow made a friend at her new school.

"Sasaki-san! Pay attention!" The teacher boomed which made Miyu flinch in fear.

"Gomen!*"

* * *

* _Hai_ means yes

* _Gomen_ means sorry

A/N: Sorry for it being short, but there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! I decided to update my chapters, sorry!


	4. Chapter 4: Childlike Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, but Kazue Katō does.**

**All I own is my oc, Sasaki Miyu.**

**Bro24 owns Nakano Aiko**

**Cover art made by tamireli01 on DeviantART**

* * *

It was finally 12:30 when a loud chime rang throughout the school. Almost immediately everyone ran out of the classroom.

"Aiko-chan, hayaku, hayaku!*" Miyu shouted as she began pulling Aiko with her. Their friendship had somehow escalated with each day since Miyu didn't want her to feel lonely or that's what Miyu thought.

"N—Not s—so f—fast." Aiko shyly pleaded, but to no avail. She had barely gotten into the school and meeting someone like Miyu was not part of her expectations. She figured she wouldn't even make a single friend with her shyness, but Miyu proved her wrong. Miyu often referred Aiko as her best friend to others though she didn't mind correcting her. Aiko found Miyu's enthusiasm to be adorable. They quickly halted in an instant as Aiko stumbled into her.

"You don't have to be shy around me, okay!" Miyu exclaimed with a grin. Miyu knew her friend wasn't physically as active as herself, so she began to slow her pace.

"H—Hai!*"

-0-

The girls finally made it out of the building to see many students crowding the student store. Miyu's face began to pucker since she wants to get at least something. The two girls began to squirm their way through the many students that were almost as if they were watching something. When they got there, they noticed Rin and Ryuji starting another pointless fight about the last yakisoba bun.

"Huh, it's Rin and Ryuji." Miyu noticed, pointing towards them. Aiko blinked at her choice of honorifics. She was surprised to know how close Miyu was probably with them, then again, she had been calling Aiko in a close way.

"Miyu-chan, Aiko-chan!" Renzou waved at the two girls who walked over to him. He was holding several lunch bags in his hands. "I managed to get you girls some!" He was trying to buy their attention in any way possible such as buying lunch for them.

"Arigatou*, Renzou-kun!" Miyu screamed happily as she hugged Renzou. Aiko shyly took the bag from him. She wasn't used to that much attention since she was really quiet in class. "Mitte* Aiko-chan, food!"

"Miyu-chan..." She directed her finger to Miyu's expression. She must've been really hungry to be like practically eyeballing the bag as if she hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Food~!" Miyu said with a smile which seemed to make Aiko forget about her comment. Aiko actually adored Miyu's childlike heart; it made her seem to innocent and lovely.

"Anything for you lovely ladies!" Renzou said with a twinkle. Even if it meant him losing some money, he was really glad to have done it since he got something out of it: a hug from Miyu.

"You're acting like a child Bon." Konekomaru said softly since many of the students were staring.

"Konekomaru, listen up. Grudges over food can last 7 generations. We need to draw the line here and now to avoid that!"

"But—" Miyu stated shortly until she noticed how angrily Ryuji stared at her. "Scary!" She screamed before glomping Aiko in the process.

"Miyu-chan." Aiko slightly laughed at how clingy Miyu was being with her. Aiko found it very strange that she was the only female friend that Miyu seemed to be around more. This made her think if Miyu wasn't so close with Shiemi, Paku, or Izumo.

"What, your name is Konekomaru? Pretty unusual, huh!" Rin said nonchalantly as he had his arm around him. Miyu and Aiko, along with many others, were just staring at him. He was acting very casual for someone who was in the middle of an argument just a few minutes ago. A crowd was proving to be a little too much for Aiko since she was panicking.

_'T—Too many people s—staring.'_ Aiko panicked in her mind as she watched Miyu's calm posture. She couldn't help but wish to be as confident as her. It made her wonder if she could ever gain the courage to talk to others easily. However, her eyes changed to glance over towards Yukio, who was surrounded by three girls holding lunches. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"Hey, I was talking to you!" Ryuji shouted angrily once he noticed how Rin wasn't paying attention to him.

"Aiko-chan?" Miyu asked as she watched her stare at Yukio. She knew one thing: Aiko had grown a liking to their young teacher. Though she didn't know if it was a crush or just admiration for him. "Does Aiko-chan like Yukio?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Aiko's face began to completely flush when she had heard Miyu's choice of words. She quickly turned to her, waving her hands frantically. "Y—You're wrong! It's not like that at all." She told her before poking her fingers together.

"R—Really?" Miyu responded with a confused look. She made a pouty face since she was wrong about her assumption of Yukio and Aiko, though she didn't even realize Aiko was trying to hide the fact that she actually liked Yukio.

"Our young teacher is pretty popular." Renzou noticed as the three girls were arguing about something.

"In stark contrast to his brother." Konekomaru muttered with a slight smile.

"What's that supposed to mean Konekomaru?" Rin asked with a goofy grin.

"When did you guys become so close?!" Ryuji demanded after seeing Rin's arms around Konekomaru's shoulder. In a flash, their group managed to see Yukio dashing towards them.

"Nii-san! Come with me!" Yukio blurted as he quickly grabbed Rin and dashed off. He left a streak of dust behind him. This action left everyone in a state of confusion. Just what was their young teacher's reason for dragging Rin away from them?

"What was that all about?" Ryuji asked, placing the yakisoba bun at his neck. Miyu tilted her head as she watched Yukio take Rin into the cafeteria. She assumed they were just going to have some brother bonding time.

"Dunno, but at least you won that yakisoba." Miyu cheered happily giving him a thumbs up. All he did was smirk at his victory while Aiko softly laughed. Seeing Aiko laugh made Miyu glomp her in a hug again. "Aiko-chan~! Laugh again!"

"Serves him right!" Suguro scoffed, unwrapping his food. Since the whole argument between Ryuji and Rin had ended, it got quiet again. Miyu clenched her lunch bag before grabbing Aiko's hand as she set off in a different direction.

"We're off Aiko-chan!"

"M—Matte!*" Aiko pleaded, not being able to keep up with Miyu's skips.

"You don't want to eat lunch with us?" Renzou asked, a bit disappointed that Miyu and Aiko were leaving. Miyu stopped, making Aiko bumped into her again.

"Next time Renzou-kun!" Miyu replied, but the real reason was because of how shy Aiko was with others. She didn't want her to feel awkward about spending some lunch time with people she rarely talked with.

* * *

* Hayaku means hurry up

* Hai means yes

* Arigatou means thank you

* Mitte means look

* Matte means hold on


	5. Chapter 5: Gluttony Miyu-chan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, but Kazue Katō does.**

**All I own is my oc, Sasaki Miyu.**

**Bro24 owns Nakano Aiko**

**Cover art made by tamireli01 on DeviantART**

* * *

**-The Male Dormitory-**

A bright light shined on Miyu's eyes as she groggily opened them, rubbing her eyes, still in bed. Shiroi slowly jumped onto Miyu's lap, making her get up. Shiroi then began to stretch out her legs as well as shaking her body. The two then began to walk down a floor, to the sinks, as Miyu went to brush her teeth. When doing so, she often dropped her head several times to the side, still a bit drowsy.

_"Be sure to not drop your toothbrush like the last time."_ Shiori advised since Miyu wasn't so good with mornings.

"Hai*..." She yawned obeying, until she heard a loud 'You want to fight Ukobach'.

_"It's already morning and he's making a ruckus._" Shiroi sighed as Miyu quickly finished brushing her teeth. Miyu slowly began to pick up Shiroi, placing her on her head. She began walking down the stairs until she got to the dining room. To her surprise, Mephisto was there in a chef attire which meant a bad omen.

"Oji-san?" Miyu questioned, rubbing her eyes once again. She was never used to mornings which is why she didn't even notice Rin passed out in a chair. "What happened?"

"It seems that if Okumura-kun doesn't apologize to Ukobach, I'll have to be your permanent cooker." Mephisto said with a smirk. He knew Miyu didn't like his cooking which was why he was laughing to himself. The sudden news of him doing the cooking from now one sent a chill down her spine. Even if she adored his presence, his cooking was horrendous.

"NO!" Miyu screeched, Shiroi almost falling off her head, as she waved her arms frantically. Even if it was morning, hearing such horrible news like that was able to spark her up. The sudden screams Miyu had made, awaken the passed out demon as he bolted out of his seat in fear at the loudness of her voice. "I don't like your cooking! I always pass out!"

"What the hell?!" He shouted once he hit the ground. When he got up, he was shaken back and forth by Miyu. He could see the deadpanned emotion Shiroi was giving him as he began to stare at Miyu.

"You're going to make up with Ukobach, you hear? Apologize by cleaning up his kitchen!"

"Splendid idea Miyu-chan!" Mephisto clapped his hands as she turned to him confused. After a few seconds, she knew where he was going with that comment.

"Why don't the two of you clean up the kitchen together? I'm sure that will make Ukobach's mood loosen."

"Aww, but I didn't do anything to offend Ukobach, oji-san!" Miyu fumed, dropping her arms to her side. At the sound of the word 'oji-san', Rin took glances of Mephisto then towards Miyu. They didn't look like they could be related in any way, but knowing that meant trouble.

"Mephisto's your uncle?!" Rin shouted, pointing a shaking finger towards the goofy looking director. "H—How?!"

"Cat's out of the bag." Miyu noticed, covering her mouth. She was trying so hard to keep that a secret, but in the end it didn't work out for her. Mephisto's goofy actions made her blurt out her taboo word. Though, even after complaining how people might treat her differently, she didn't really care if anyone knew know.

"You mean, dog*." Mephisto said with a grin as Miyu stared at him. A sort of stare that was never seen on her face by others except for Mephisto himself. Rin was confused by his comment, but it was a sort of thing that only Mephisto and Miyu knew about. However, she began to continue on with her words.

"Anyways..." Miyu continued, ignoring his comment. "No, not really, but he likes being called that." Miyu explained, though it wasn't processing through Rin's head clearly.

_"You are a complete fool."_ Shiroi sighed, before pointing her paw at Mephisto. _"This man here is a friend of her parents which is why he is now taking care of her."_

After Shiroi's explanation, Miyu then began to point a finger towards the smiling man. "I don't want to help clean! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Now, now, Miyu-chan." Mephisto waggled his finger. "Be a good little girl and help clean up Okumura-kun's mess."  
She wanted to protest against this, but she gave in to his words. He was, after all, her legal guardian since the death of her parents.

"Fine..." Miyu sighed, grabbing Rin's hand as she began to head towards the kitchen.

"C—Choutte matte*!" Rin blurted once he could feel her warm and tiny hand. He was feeling a bit awkward since he was going to be cleaning with Miyu, but what he didn't like was that Shiroi and Mephisto were there as well. It wasn't anything like a date since they weren't alone or doing anything fun.

-0-

They finally began to fix up the kitchen, in order to make Ukobach feel happy again. Shiroi disliked cleaning, but she had no choice since she kept trying to keep Rin as far away from Miyu as possible. She would always get to the spots he was going to clean before him since they were the closest to Miyu. It was strange as to why she did it, but Miyu didn't notice (being the airhead she was). They spent like, what seemed like an hour already, cleaning the kitchen. Miyu, unknowingly, didn't realize the several glance Rin took at her. Shiroi noticed which was why she gave him such a foul look. Mephisto was leaning outside the kitchen, staring at the three clean and clean.

"Okumura-kun, are you enjoying your time staring at my little Miyu-chan?" Mephisto asked, which explained for the silence during the cleaning.

"N—No, I—I'm not! I j—just happened to be looking in her direction!"

"Huh?" Miyu asked, turning towards the two boys. She had no clue what they were talking about. She was too busy cleaning to even hear them.

_"It's none of your concern Miyu."_ Shiroi explained as they examined the room.

It was sparkling clean, like a newly made kitchen room. They had spent so much time cleaning that it was actually gloomy outside. They could hear the pounding rain against the hard ground with each second.

"Ukobach!" Miyu called sweetly as she looked around the kitchen. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

"We put everything back. Come on, would you get over it?" A fork flew right past Rin's cheek, impaling the shelf. This sudden action scared Miyu out of her wits since she was holding out Shiroi as a shield. Shiroi only looked annoyed at this. All of the pans and utensil began to fling themselves onto Rin as Miyu back away with Shiroi.

"So you decided to reveal yourself!" Rin shouted once he saw Ukobach standing there once the lightning subsided.

"Ukobach!" Miyu cheered wanting to hug him until she noticed something strange about him. He looked very angry, probably because of Rin, which was confusing her. She had never seen him like this before which made her a bit upset to see her friend like that. "What's wrong with you, Ukobach?"

-0-

A cooking battle quickly began to commence as the two competitively attacked each other with their cooking skills. Seeing the two go at it like this made Miyu's sapphire blue eyes shine in excitement. This continued for a very long time until the boys had lost the energy to cook. They fell to the kitchen ground floor with a huge stomach after testing their food dishes.

"Nii-san!" Miyu and Shiroi looked at the door to see Yukio, panting. Mephisto clapped his hands, on top of the cabinet. "Sir Pheles, what's going on?!"

Mephisto began to explained what had recently occurred in big words that Miyu couldn't comprehend, which was why she spaced out. She was more focused on the fact that Rin was able to cook, and really good too! She never thought boys were capable of doing such a thing.

"Rin~!" Miyu called after Rin's pact with Ukobach. "I can't believe you can cook really good! I'm amazed and maybe you can make me some food too!"

"R—Really?" He wasn't so use to getting praise from a girl. "I—If you want, I—" Miyu didn't let the demon boy finish his comment since she already knew what he was going to ask.

"Great! I would totally love you for that!" Miyu shouted, as her eyes twinkled in excitement. It was getting a bit awkward since there was Yukio, Mephisto, and Shiroi in the room as well.

"Be sure to make plenty of food if you do Okumura-kun." Mephisto waggled his finger with a grin. If he knew one thing about Miyu, she was a food addict as well. "Miyu-chan is quite the eater when it comes to food. You might as well call her Gluttony* Miyu-chan."

"Ahhhh!" Miyu fumed, annoyed at his comment. "Don't tell him that!"

* * *

* Hai means yes

* dog refers to Miyu's demon heritage. Her father was a dog demon which is why Mephisto said dog instead of cat.

* Choutte matte means wait up or hold on

* Gluttony: Mephisto calls her Gluttony Miyu-chan because she tends to eat more than she should.


	6. Chapter 6: Tainted Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, but Kazue Katō does.**

**All I own is my oc, Sasaki Miyu.**

**Bro24 owns Nakano Aiko**

**Cover art made by tamireli01 on DeviantART**

****_A/N: So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it! Oh I also decided to change Shiroi's name to Yume. Hope that's alright... _

_Marityme: Thanks so much for that clarification! I didn't know and it's great to hear how you provided the actual spelling of the words I tried to use. xD I googled those words /gets shot. _

* * *

**-True Cross Academy: Cram Class-**

"Meister, huh?" Miyu mumbled as she stared at the paper she had just received from Yukio, who was her teacher at the time. All she could remember was that there was going to be a one week training camp to prepare for the Exorcist Exam. Sitting beside her was Aiko, the shyest person she had ever met. "What are you going to be Aiko-chan?"

"Um..." Aiko softly began as she stared at the paper once again. She knew she wasn't physically up for any of the Meisters that involved drastic requirements since she wasn't as physically strong as others. "I think Doctor and Aria would be a better choice..."

"Doctor? Aria?" Miyu questioned curiously. She then began to think more thoroughly about those Meister. Miyu knew her friend wasn't good at things that required strength since she was so delicate like a porcelain doll. She also knew that those things wouldn't work well for herself either. Miyu could never memorize words or medicinal things. Even thinking about it made her dizzy.

"M—Miyu-chan, s—stay with me!" Aiko noticed how she looked like she wanted to pass out from thinking so hard about the whole Meister thing. Aiko then began to notice that on Miyu's paper, she had circled TAMER and KNIGHT. "Knight?" Aiko questioned since that type required a sword, though she had not seen Miyu with any. She couldn't even imagine a innocent and lovely girl like Miyu even being a Knight. She wasn't the type to do anything like that. Aiko continued to think, until her thoughts were driven out of her head once she noticed Rin asking Ryuji what a Meister was. Just as Aiko had anticipated, Ryuji was pissed off while Renzou was just amused. "S—Should we do something?" Aiko asked quietly since she didn't know how to handle it. However, Miyu was too focused on the paper. "Umm, Miyu-chan?" She asked trying to get the attention of her friend. However, she was too focused on her paper.

"Wow, Rin, you really are clueless." Renzou said with a smile.

"Some of us don't even know it." Rin said in defense — turning to Miyu who was smiling at the paper. "I bet you don't even know it!"

Miyu casually looked up — turning her head towards Rin. She stared at him for a few seconds, blinking in confusion at what he was telling her. "Don't know what?" She asked — quite oblivious to what was occurring.

"See?!" Rin pointed out — thinking that he knew her enough to say things like that.

_'Are Miyu-chan and Rin-kun close?'_ Aiko thought to herself. She had always wonder if they were really close since they both tend to mess around in class and even live in the same dorm. All of this was confusing to her, though she didn't question Miyu about it.

"She isn't as dumb as you are." Ryuji scoffed — annoyed at Rin's ignorance. "You know what a Meister is, right?"

"Yeah..." Miyu nodded — agreeing with Ryuji's question, though she was confused at why he was asking her.

"Well aren't you a smart-ass…" Rin mumbled — feeling embarrassed by Miyu's words. He didn't understand how she could possibly understand what was going on — being that she knew nothing during their classes or exams. Miyu casually glanced up at Rin with confusion plastered on her face.

"Rin, your face is red." Miyu noted, extending her arms out towards his cheeks — wanting to touch them.

"Miyu-chan." Aiko said softly as she placed Miyu's hands down. Thanks to her, Rin was saved from Miyu's sense of curiosity. "That's not right..."

"No it's not, see~" Miyu commented as she pulled on Aiko's cheeks with a smile. She continued to play with her cheeks until Aiko flushed red. Konekomaru managed to save Aiko from any more pulling once he began to explain the concepts of what Rin was confused on. Much to Ryuji's annoyance, Rin was asking too many questions. He loudly banged his fist onto the desk — not wanting to hear any more of Rin's annoying questions.

"For crying out loud!" Ryuji gritted annoyed. "Dragoon Meisters fight with firearms. Knights fight with swords."

Miyu brought her hands to her chin as she stared at Ryuji, from the table beside them in the middle row. "You can be cute when you want to sometimes, Ryuji."

"Shut up!"

"Did I say something wrong?" Miyu asked confused. She wasn't the type to think carefully on her words before saying them. Aiko watched her in surprise since she couldn't how confident Miyu was to say something like that, especially to a guy. "It's a compliment, isn't it?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"It's not that it isn't, but..." Aiko responded softly. Miyu was a strange one indeed and explaining everything to her would take forever since she was very slow at thinking.

"R—Really? It isn't? How come?" Miyu questioned, turning towards Aiko, anticipating for an explanation. Everyone chuckled once they noticed how flustered Aiko was getting since she was actually talking in class and how she noticed them staring at her.

"D—Don't l—look at me." Aiko said shyly as she tried to cover her blushing cheeks.

"But your beauty is nothing to hide!" Renzou said cheerily which made Aiko blush even more.

"Wait, did you say sword?" Rin asked — thinking about the sword he had strapped on his shoulder as he interrupted the conversation.

"That's right." Miyu responded — turning her head over to Rin. "Knights use swords to fight."

"Okay! Then I'll be a Knight!" Rin said as he looked down at the form.

"So what Meister are you going for, Miyu-chan?" Renzou asked, staring at Miyu's delicate face.

"I'm going for Tamer and Knight." Miyu replied with a smile. It was strange to think a small girl could even handle the Meister, Knight. Everyone was still confused on why she chose Knight since she had no sword to use.

"If you're going for Knight, where's your sword then?" Rin asked, staring at Miyu with confusion.

"It's in my dorm room." Miyu stated blandly, as everyone stared at her. There was no way a girl of her size could even pull off using a sword. "Am I suppose to have it with me?"

-0-

A twinkle appeared in Miyu's eyes as she saw a Naberius coming out of a magic circle Neuhaus — the teacher in charge of magic circle class — had drawn. She had never seen a Naberius up close and personal before which seemed to fascinate her, but scare someone else. Aiko tried her best to stay close to Miyu, even trying to hide behind her, but Neuhaus wouldn't let her.

"Few have the ability to summon and use them as familiars." He explained as Miyu continued to admire the Naberius.

"Aiko-chan, it's so cute and amazing!" Miyu told her with a grin. Said words made Aiko not want to believe someone like Miyu could even think that a smelly rotten demon was cute.

"Ehhh~!" Aiko commented in shock. She was confused at how Miyu could even think that demon to be 'cute'. It made her think that Miyu was very weird indeed.

"A strong will is needed to tame a demon as well as talent." He lifted his gaze and stared at his students. "Now it is time to test if any of you have this talent."

"Talent?" Miyu fumed as she stared at the Naberius. She never liked doing a lot of work since she was a really slow person when it came to memorizing words. She turned towards Aiko and she looked like she didn't want to even try summoning a demon. Miyu then began to stare at the other students, though they were very quiet and were doing nothing. This lead her to believe nobody had the talent for it. "Are we all not talented?"

"I humbly appeal to the goddess of Inari..." The purple haired girl started — who broke the silence. "I entreat you to not to leave my prayers unfilled!" After finishing her chant, two white fox demons suddenly appeared in front of her. This brought Neuhaus to praise and compliment her as well as others such as Rin and Paku.

"Wow! That was awesome Izumo-chan!" Miyu said in astonishment since she must have been talented to be able to summon two demons. However, to her surprise, she only received a snort of disgust from the purple-haired girl.

_'What's wrong with that girl?'_ Izumo asked herself. She was referring to Miyu who was smiling at her. _'Why is she addressing me so familiarly?'_

"Miyu-chan, are you okay?" Aiko asked, looking at her friend's expression.

"I'm fine! See!" Miyu laughed, pointing towards her huge grin. Aiko just stared at Miyu before shaking her head. After Izumo's sudden summoning, nobody else had the guts to even try — until Miyu noticed the blonde raise her arm.

"I—I'll try it too!" She suddenly said as she put a drop of her blood on the small piece of paper. "Come here boy, come here..." She said quietly as the cheerful smile began to vanish once there was nothing happening. However, unexpectedly a green yet small and cute demon popped out in front of her.

"It looks like an infant Greenman." Neuhaus said, carefully looking at the small demon. "Stupendous, Moriyama Shiemi."

The sudden appearance of the small Greenman sparked Miyu's interest. "So cute!" She exclaimed, staring at the Greenman climbing onto Shiemi's hair. Seeing something as cute of the little demon the blonde summon was enough to make Miyu forget about Izumo's last action. "It's so adorable!"

"It's very cute..." Aiko said softly, trying to tell herself that, but Shiemi managed to hear her.

"T—Thank you, Sasaki-san, Nakano-san." Shiemi replied somewhat surprised at their reaction. She wasn't expecting Miyu or Aiko to be complimenting her.

Instead of thinking of trying to be friends with them, she quickly looked at Izumo. "Um, Kamiki-san, I—I was able to summon a familiar too!"

"It's unbelievable tiny and adorable like a peanut!" Izumo said with sarcasm.

"Ehh? Amazing? Cute?" The blonde questioned at her _kind_ words. "Thanks!"

Besides Shiemi and Izumo, nobody else was able to summon a demon. After their teacher began to explain the act of summoning in more detail, the bell had rung indicating that class was finally over.

-0-

"Renzou-kun…!" Miyu complained — clinging onto his arm as she walked out of the class with the guys and Aiko. "You guys promised to take me and Aiko-chan out for some ice-cream!"

"W—What?" Aiko questioned in shock since she did not hear anything about going for ice-cream. She didn't understand how close Miyu was apparently with the boys compared to the other girls. She suddenly wanted to faint because of how close Renzou had his arms around her and Miyu. She wasn't so great with physical contact, especially with boys. Renzou was just happy that he was near the two girls, even though he didn't agree to getting ice-cream with the girls.

"I don't remember us taking you girls anywhere!" Ryuji spoke, staring at Miyu who gave him a cheeky grin.

"But I remember it!" Miyu exclaimed as she began jumping happily. "You even said you would buy me a triple fudge sundae!"

"You're making things up now!" Ryuji shouted until everyone Rin staring at the other girls walk off in the other direction.

"Looks like Shiemi became Tiny Brow's servant." Rin noticed, looking at Shiemi holding Izumo's things. Miyu and Aiko began to stare at Shiemi who was happily holding Izumo's things like a messenger girl.

"Eyebrows?" Konekomaru questioned with a confused look.

"He must mean Kamiki-san." Renzou said with a carefree smile.

"That's not a nice thing to call her by." Aiko noticed, a bit upset that Rin couldn't call her by her actual name.

"Let's hurry up and go." Miyu groaned, annoyed that they were wasting time. She really wanted to get ice-cream even if nobody knew about her suddenly made plans.

"They're just playing around." Ryuji said as the three boys continued to walk. Aiko and Miyu began to follow until they noticed how Rin wasn't following.

"Rin-kun?" Aiko questioned as she watched Rin still staring at the girls. Miyu walked over to him and quickly intertwine her hand with his. Aiko's eyes widen since she saw how quickly Miyu acted especially since she was holding Rin's hand. She began to wonder if her thoughts about them were true.

"Ryuji said 'they're just playing around'. Stop worrying and let's go get ice-cream!" Miyu said, pulling on his hand as she stared at the other girls, especially Shiemi. _'What's this feeling in my chest? It hurts…'_ She thought — as she watched Sheimi walk off with Izumo and Paku.

_'So Miyu-chan does likes Rin-kun.'_ Aiko thought to herself as she watched Miyu's expression. It looked like she was lost in thought about something.

Rin was still stuck in a daze — not liking the way Shiemi was being treated — until he noticed Miyu's warms hand. "O—Oi!" Rin finally noticed how her hand was intertwine with his and how Aiko was just there staring at them as if they were some sort of drama show. "D—Don't do that!" He barked, pulling his hand away from hers in shock. Everything suddenly went awkward for him but not for Miyu.

Miyu cocked her head in confusion. "Friends hold hands with each other, don't they?"

Aiko just stood there trying to keep her giggles to herself, as a way to not draw attention to herself. Rin sighed at the girl's lack of understanding things. "You really are just clueless sometimes."


	7. Chapter 7: Awaken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, but Kazue Katō does.**

**All I own is my oc, Sasaki Miyu.**

**Bro24 owns Nakano Aiko**

**Cover art made by tamireli01 on DeviantART**

* * *

**-The Male Dormitory-**

"C—Can't you wear something else?" Rin questioned, trying his best not to stare at Miyu sitting beside him. Truth be told, he was getting a nosebleed since her sweatshirt was a little too big for her. He couldn't even see the shorts she was wearing.

"But oji-san bought me this!" Miyu said as she started motion her arms up and down. She hadn't gone shopping for herself in a while which explained for her sweatshirt size. "I knew it was ugly on me!"

"No! It's not that! It's just..." Rin looked at her again, feeling his face get hot._ 'She looks damn cute in that. No, stop thinking that! She's just a friend!'_

"Or are you still worried about Shiemi-chan?" Miyu asked in a monotone way. Not staring back at Miyu, Rin took in a deep breath.

"She runs around like an errand girl for Tiny Brows." Rin explained, not looking in her direction, though he was relieved that the conversation had changed.

"But she wants to do it." Miyu commented confused as to why he was so upset. This sort of thing wasn't going well for her since she practically was a bit rude.

"So it shouldn't be a prob—"

"You can't go saying things like that!" Rin retorted irritated at the girl's response.

"I made Rin mad at me!" Miyu responded, a bit afraid at his sudden remark. She looked like she wanted to cry since he yelled right in front of her face. It even made her think if it was because she somehow offended Shiemi in a way. "Don't yell at me..." She began as small tears began to form in her eyes.

"OI! D—Don't cry!" Rin shouted, realizing how much he vented his anger onto her. She kept weeping which he had no idea how to handle. "I—I'm sorry." He just couldn't stand how Izumo was treating Sheimi and Miyu wasn't making him feel any better about it. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that…"

"Okay. Apology accepted." Miyu beamed happily, no tears welling up in her eyes. Said action made him gasp in surprise and shock. "I can be a good actress, right?" She questioned, but Rin had no words for her since she actually made him worry. She was softly bonked on the head as she yelped. "Ouchy! That hurts, you dummy head!"

"Don't do things like that! I thought I actually made you cry..." Miyu stared at his face, more like studied. He truly did look like he felt bad about making her cry.

"Don't worry so much about it!" Miyu grinned, before grabbing his hands. "If I ever get upset, I'll always have you there to cheer me up!" Even if he was told that it was acting, he didn't realize that it was just a facade. Miyu was truly upset about the fact he was so worked up on Shiemi, yet she couldn't understand why she felt like that._ 'Is this what they call lo—'_ Their little weird moment was cut short once Yukio began to clear his throat. They looked behind to see Yukio there by the doorway.

Miyu just sat there casually as if the whole situation never even happened while Rin slightly blushed in embarrassment. "Anyways, why is the boot camp being held here at our dorm?"

"There's nobody else in this dorm then ourselves." Yukio started off before staring towards the bridge. "So if we make a ruckus, it'll be fine. It's only convenient."

"Convenient?" Miyu asked cocking her head — before noticing that the other students had arrived with their things.

"Good morning!" Renzou said with a carefree smile.

"Good morning!" Yukio said in response.

"Mornin' everyone!" Miyu proclaimed happily as she waved her hand frantically. She suddenly began to spot a white-haired girl shyly hiding behind everyone. Said person was quickly attacked with a hug by Miyu, who had dashed over to her side. "Aiko-chan! Mornin'!"

"Good morning, Miyu-chan." She finally got used to Miyu's random hugs, even if it were an attention grabber. After constant repetitive hugs she had received from Miyu, she actually started to love them since they always made her feel welcomed. Everyone else was complaining on how the dormitory looked eerie and old — something that didn't faze the residents since they have been living in there for a while.

-0-

"I should've listen to Yume..." Miyu mumbled to herself as she stared at her test paper. She answered the ones she knew, but she still had a bunch of answers missing. Even after getting constant nagging from her familiar the other night. she still didn't bother to study and instead used the time for video games. She was upset to see that everyone looked like they knew what they were doing.

"Alright, times up. Turn your papers over and pass it here!" Yukio ordered after checking his watch.

"Finally it's over." Renzou let out a sigh of relief.

"It was too hard to understand!" Miyu pouted — puffing her cheeks angrily.

"That level of testing should've been easy for you if you had studied like you were supposed to." Yukio pointed out as Miyu continued to pout.  
Miyu stared at Aiko who was quietly sitting there. She already knew that Aiko had done better than her since she was always doing her work unlike Miyu. "Aiko-chan!" Miyu whined loudly, grabbing her arm. "Study for me!"

"I don't think it works that way, Miyu-chan." Aiko replied with a smile. She believed she did good since she did ask for Yukio's assistance beforehand. "Maybe you should ask Okumura-sensei for help."

"But Yukio is scary!" Miyu fumed, until she notice the stare he was giving her. "See!" She pointing before glomping Aiko in fear of his expression.

"I think I'm going to go outside." Rin said tiredly as he stood up to head outside the room. From the look of his face, he didn't seem to do well either.

"Yeah, go cool off." Ryuji commented, but Rin didn't get the chance to leave.  
Yukio began to announce their schedule for the next day which involved getting up early to discuss the results of their test. Miyu was upset about Yukio's planned out schedule since she wasn't so good with mornings. She dropped her head onto the table with a loud thud.

"Yukio equals meanie…" Miyu mumbled — hoping he didn't catch that.

"Would you like to speak louder Sasaki-san?" Yukio asked in a tone that sounded like he had heard her.

"I made Yukio mad too!" Miyu replied, a bit frightened by him, as she raised her head. Aiko couldn't help but smile since Miyu was acting like a child who was afraid of getting punished.

"Paku, let's go take a bath." Izumo stated as she got up with a smile. Paku nodded, getting up as well, while Shiemi wanted to join. Once they left the room, the door shut closed.

"Girls' bath? Sounds good~!" Renzou said with a smirk. "Don't you think we need to get down there and have a little peek?"

"Huh?" Miyu asked, staring at Renzou. She wasn't so sure about what he was actually talking about — though the others did. Aiko stared at him annoyed and angry at his comment. Even if she didn't talk to most of them as much, she knew very well about his perverted self. "What are we going to peek at?"

"Miyu-chan, maybe you and Aiko-chan both should go take a bath with them too~! It'll be even better!"

"Even better?" The poor girl questioned, not aware of Renzou's pervy thoughts. This wasn't processing well through Miyu's mind. "Aiko-chan, what does he mean?" She asked since she knew Aiko was smarter than her. "Tell me! Hurry!"

"Shima!" Ryuji shouted — realizing his friend had his pervy thoughts in mind. He was suppose to be a holy man to not have such things on his mind. "Don't forget you're a priest! Sasaki-san and Nakano-san are right there!"

"Shima's falling into his bad habit again." Konekomaru sighed heavily.

"Oh look at you two! You know you're both interested just like me…" Renzou said cheekily as he looked at Miyu and Aiko with a smile. "Tell me you haven't thought of Miyu-chan or Aiko-chan in that—"

"Kindly remember there is a teacher present." Yukio said as the three boys, Miyu, and Aiko stared at him. It was true that he was indeed a teacher, but he was still within the same age group as his students.

"Miyu-chan, come with me." Aiko firmly said as she grabbed Miyu's hand. They began walking towards the door as Renzou noticed them moving.

"Are we taking a bath too, Aiko-chan~?"

"Oh Miyu-chan! Aiko-chan! Are you both planning on taking a bath as well?" Renzou asked with a cheesy grin.

"No!" Aiko blurted, a bit out of character. Said word made the boys flinch since they've never heard her so angry before. "Please refrain from making any more comments, Renzou-kun!"

"Aiko-chan is scary!" Miyu cried, not wanting to follow her, but was forced to. "Don't let her take me you guys!"

-0-

Once they got away from the other boys, Aiko continued walking as she looked at Miyu. She was angry that Renzou was thinking of perverted thoughts, especially about Miyu who didn't have a single clue about what he was talking about. It made her a bit afraid of what would happen if she wasn't around Miyu if something like that were to happen.

"Miyu-chan, Renzou-kun wants to see you take a bath. And what do you do when you take a bath?" Aiko tried to explain as easy as possible. Miyu continued to stare at her with a confused expression.

"What I do?" Miyu questioned before making a thinking face. "I take off my clothes and get in the tub!" And after a few seconds of her comment, Aiko looked like she was waiting for the response she wanted, though she didn't get it.

"Miyu-chan, you don't get it, do you?" Aiko sweatdropped at her friend's reaction. It even made her think that Miyu truly was an enigma figure. Miyu truly was a strange person to not even feel embarrassed at what Renzou was talking about. "The point is that Renzou-kun is being a bad boy." She continued, wagging her finger. She felt like she was being a mother.

"Right! Renzou-kun is a bad boy!" Miyu laughed, wagging her finger just like Aiko. It made Aiko sigh at how dumb Miyu truly was at the moment. She had no idea how pervy Renzou could get especially whenever he around the girls. "How come Renzou-kun is a bad boy?"

During Aiko's constant talk to herself, she noticed a sword at Miyu's waist. "That's your sword?"

"Yep! Cute right?!" She responded with a grin, forgetting her previous question.

"C—Cute?" Aiko questioned a bit confused at the girl's choice of words. After being informed by Aiko about the sword, Miyu decided it was best to bring it with her even if it was an attention grabber. "I don't think a sword could be cute."

"It can't? Why not?"

-0-

During their walk, they managed to see Rin with Shiemi. Miyu seemed pained by their appearances together, which went slightly noticed by Aiko.

"Miyu-chan..." Aiko was well aware of Miyu's hurt feelings since she did possibly have a crush on Rin. Aiko was quickly pulled as they suddenly began to run, almost in a flash past Rin and Shiemi.

"Sasaki-san? Nakano-san?" Shiemi questioned confused to see them run so quickly.

"Oi!" Rin shouted before noticing her running straight down the hallway, right where he had just been.

Aiko felt a strange atmosphere suddenly developed around Miyu. She couldn't bare to see her friend so upset looking. When they finally reached the room, that led to the bathroom, they could hear a conversation going on. Aiko stopped Miyu from entering since it'd be rude to barge in on their conversation.

"But—"

"No Miyu-chan, they're having a conversation and it'd be rude if we just barge in like that."

"But I can smell—"

"KYAAA!" This loud shriek alerted the two girls waiting by the door. They ran inside, avoiding the fact that they established not to go inside, to see a large ghoul hovering over Paku. Miyu quickly and shakingly pulled out her sword.

"Paku-chan!" Miyu blurted, wanting to do her best to help her. 'What do I do?'

"I—It's a ghoul!" Aiko noticed in shock.

-0-

The screams from the two girls could be heard from the bathroom to where Rin and Shiemi were.

"It's Kamiki–san and Paku–san!" Shiemi said in fear once recognizing their voices. "D—Didn't Sasaki-san and Nakano-san go—"

"You go get Yukio!" Rin shouted before starting to run, without thinking. Said action made Shiemi want to follow him, disobeying his orders.

-0-

Only Izumo had the ability to fight the ghoul, being that Paku had already fainted. Miyu was already injured enough and Izumo found it strange that she kept getting up even after being swatted down like a fly by the ghoul several times. Something like this for a normal human would be impossible which made Izumo more suspicious of Miyu. Aiko stood there, trying to remember the fatal verses for the ghoul, but she sort of froze up.

"Y—You're useless in that condition!" Izumo shouted when she saw the girl's will to try again. Her attempts of attacking weren't going as well as anticipated. The poor girl's physical strength wasn't enough to fend against the Ghoul. "J—Just go and get help!"

Aiko felt horrible to see Miyu in that type of situation since she couldn't do anything to help her at all, except try and heal her wounds (if she had the equipment to do so). Miyu tried her best to stand still as she turned to looked back at Izumo with a smile.

"It'd be wrong to let you handle it yourself."

"S—Suit yourself!" The pigtailed girl gritted, annoyed at how persistent Miyu was. She finally decided that it was time to summon her familiars. She already knew that she had to save Paku, Aiko, and Miyu. However, during the summoning, Izumo lost her confidence once her best friend's words somehow resounded in her mind which resulted in her familiars turning against her.

"Izumo-chan!" Miyu blurted as the two familiars attempted to attack. In the nick of time, Rin came and punched the demons off. Izumo fell to her knees as Miyu ran by her side.

"Rip the paper!" Aiko commanded that way her demons wouldn't attack her again.

"What?" Izumo questioned — still feeling the shock of her familiars turning against her.

"The paper! Rip it!" Rin shouted in response. After Izumo did as he said, the white foxes disappeared. "You two stay back." He said, standing up in front of the three girls.

"But..." Miyu shook her head in frustration. She didn't want to be treated like she was some princess who needed help. She was tired of others trying to protect her since she lost someone who did the same thing as Rin was right now. She continued to walk closer to him."Let me help you! I don't want you to get hurt! Stop trying to do things on your own, you dummy head!"

"Just be quiet and let me handle this!" Rin held a hand out, as if he was trying to shield Miyu as she stopped. He was thinking of a way to save the girls without using his sword since it would reveal his heritage.

"Paku-chan needs medical care." Aiko explained as she looked at her arm. Unfortunately for Aiko, she didn't have the medical tools to help her.

"Rin!" Shiemi called from behind and ran next to Miyu. "Sasaki-san! Your body—"

"I'm fine!" Miyu replied, but to Aiko, she could tell she was actually feeling pain. "Hold back the ghoul for Aiko-chan!"

"Shiemi-chan, come with me!" Aiko said as she ran over to grabbed Shiemi's hand, bringing her to Paku's unconscious body. Miyu shortly followed in pursuit — with an upsetting expression plastered on her face. She was confused about Rin, mostly the way he smelled. She could tell that he was a strong half demon, but the strange thing was that he didn't unsheath his sword which made her confused.

"Easier said than done!" Rin said as he beat the demon with his sword — which was still sheathed.  
Aiko bent down to Paku and began to rip off her tattered sleeve which covered the arm with the burnt mark. She began to inspect the injury on Paku's arm.

"It looks like a burn." Shiemi said inspecting the injury that Paku had on her arm.

"It might be a ghoul's temptaint." Aiko figured, staring at it.

"It _is_ a ghoul's temptaint! She'll die in a few minutes!" Izumo said with desperation in her voice.

"Then we need to hurry!" Aiko began as she started checking her arm once again. Since Shiemi was there, she knew her familiar was able to produce the thing she needed to treat the wound. Shiemi's eyes began to glance at Miyu's horrible condition.

"Sasaki-san, you need—"

"Don't worry about me! It's nothing too serious!" Miyu responded with a smile. There was no logical explanation she could tell Shiemi besides, 'I heal faster because I'm partially a demon'. Without noticing, Izumo was staring at Miyu or more like observing. It was strange to not see Miyu knocked out since she had been thrown and tossed around like a rag doll.

_"My young prince…"_

"What does that..." Miyu muttered silently to herself as she looked at the ghoul. Her thoughts were driven out of her mind once she saw that the demon was strangling Rin. _Thump!_ Miyu suddenly clenched her chest where her heart was located. The sudden fear of Rin getting hurt began to well up in her but beside that, her senses seemed to go berserk._ Thump!_ She didn't realize that the ghoul had thrown him through the glass door, into the baths. _Thump! Thump!_

"Rin!" Miyu heard Shiemi called from beside her.

"Don't worry about me!" Rin said normally as the demon held him by the neck.

_Thump!_ Miyu continued to watch as Rin was risking his life to protect her and the girls in frustration. All she had on her mind was fear, something that should never be exhibited in her, since it would cause a problem. Her hands were clenching her head, as she dropped her sword, and all she could think about was if Rin were to get seriously hurt. _Thump! Thump!_ It'd be her fault since she was too cowardly to do anything to help him. Her breathing became more noticeable that even made Izumo stare at her.

"Shiemi-chan, can you ask your familiar to produce some aloe?" Miyu could hear the words of Aiko directing Shiemi, which would be the last words she would hear. _Thump!_ Miyu's heart began to race with every second; getting faster and faster.

"H—Hey!" Izumo pointed out in confusion. "W—What are you doing?!"

"Miyu-chan!" Aiko took notice of Miyu's body swiftly moving passed her once Shiemi and her finished patching up Paku with the aloe produced by Shiemi's familiar.

-0-

_"Please forgive me..."_ The ghoul spoke, still strangling Rin. _"I only do as my master bids me..."_

Before Rin could reach his sword, he could see the sudden action of Miyu, plunging her hand into the ghoul's back where there was a sort of hole, as it began hissing and expressing its pain. The ghoul felt a sharp burn sent down its back before turning its ugly head towards Miyu. However, instead of seeing the innocent, sweet look Miyu always had, it was more deadly and murderous. Her teeth seemed like they grew sharper, nails were like claws, as well as her eyes taking a red color as she gave a demonic growl of anger.

_"Half-breed..."_ The ghoul growled, looking into her murderous eyes.

"Miyu get away!" Rin warned her, but stopped short once he saw her eyes. However, it was too late. There was a quick blow made that forced Miyu to fly off into the wall. The poor girl's murderous red eyes were still lingering, but seemed to dissipate back to her sapphire blue eyes. She had received fatal wounds and even tried to move once again. "Idiot, don't try to save me!"

"Miyu-chan!" Aiko screamed, worried for her sake.

Gunshots flared into the area as Yukio barged in — driving the ghoul away. "Nii-san!"

"Y—You're late!" Rin barked angrily as he glanced at Miyu. Apparently, what he thought he saw when she tried to rescue him had disappeared._ 'Half-breed...? And the look on her face...'_ Aiko's loud voice managed to break Rin out of his trance.

"Rin-kun! Catch Miyu-chan!" Aiko pleaded once she noticed her about to fall. Before she could fall, he managed to catch her.

"Y—Yukio, help me with Miyu!" Rin blurted as he tried shaking her awake since he didn't know how to handle the situation. Aiko ran over to his side, taking Miyu from his brutal sense of trying to care for her.

"Y—You're going to hurt her!" Aiko said angrily as she looked at Miyu's injuries. Renzou and the other boys came into the bathroom, watching the two injured girls.

"Not Miyu-chan!" Renzou blurted, noticing Miyu's injured self.

"W—What happened to her?!" Ryuji asked shocked since she was fine when he saw her leave for the bath.

"We need to hurry and give her some medical care." Yukio rushed over to his older twin and Aiko. He quickly grabbed the girl's arm to feel if she had any pulse. Luckily for them, she was only unconscious.

As Rin watched Yukio examine Miyu, Rin stared at Miyu's sleeping face._ 'Just what was he talking about? What does he mean by half-breed...?'_

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope that you liked this chapter and please REVIEW! It means a lot for this writer if you do write a review! Those who story alert, add to favs, etc pleeeaaassse review!


	8. Chapter 8: Yume's Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, but Kazue Katō does.**

**All I own is my oc, Sasaki Miyu.**

**Bro24 owns Nakano Aiko**

**Cover art made by tamireli01 on DeviantART**

A/N: Sorry for not updating! I hope you enjoy this even though I didn't! xD

* * *

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the ceiling. Her gentle gaze turned to the side towards the demon boy and twin brother — talking. She had many questions in mind: what happened and why was she in bed. Seeing Aiko there made her happy even if her body was sore.

_'What happened to me?'_ The poor girl was beyond confused. All she could remember was up until the ghoul was choking the life out of Rin. Her memories of lashing out against the ghoul were as if they were wiped out. She could not remember a single thing that happened after seeing Rin almost get hurt.

"It's good to see you awake Sasaki-san." Yukio said as he open up his briefcase — taking out a syringe filled with a type of substance. "That was quite a hit you took." After that comment, her memory was fuzzy — being that she didn't understand what he meant by that. She carefully watched him as he put the syringe into her arm, but she didn't make a reaction. "Now all you need is some rest, but from what I know from Sir Pheles, no video games."

"No fair…" Miyu shut her eyes tightly. _'Why did he have to do that?'_

Yukio then snapped his briefcase shut. "Remember, get some rest." With that, he left for the door, whispering something to Rin — which she didn't quite catch.  
As soon as Yukio left the room, Miyu slowly sat up as Rin, Aiko, and Izumo stared at her in surprise. She was in no condition to be moving her body since it would cause more pain. Paku was there as well — lying on the bed across from her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Izumo asked with scoff — though Miyu didn't acknowledge it.  
"Sitting up." Miyu responded which made Izumo a bit annoyed. Aiko couldn't help but smile at Miyu's comment. Miyu then began swaying her arms. "I'm fine, see. Besides I—"

"No you're not, idiot!" All the girls turn to stare at Rin, who had his hands clenched at his sides. "That was dangerous! I thought I told you I was going to handle it! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"What are you talking about?" Miyu asked, not aware of the tone of concern he had. Izumo, Aiko, and Paku thought she was just messing around, but in actuality, she had no clue. "Did I do something—?"

"Of course you did! I told you to stay back, not to go and attack the ghoul just to save me! I would have been fine!" Rin's eyes were blazed with anger. Despite how dumb she could be sometimes, he couldn't understand what provoked her into doing that action. Miyu stared at him in confusion as to why he was angry at her.

"Calm down Rin-kun." Aiko pleaded since he didn't want him to raise his voice towards Miyu who had just woken up. "Miyu-chan just woke up."

"I made Rin mad at me!" Miyu cried sadly — avoiding eye contact with Rin. She hated being yelled at which was why she didn't want to see his eyes. She quickly covered her ears, bringing her knees towards her chest. "I don't remember anything! Don't get mad!"

"You don't?" Aiko questioned curiously. She was thinking that the impact of the wall had somehow made her lose part of her memory._ 'Does Miyu-chan have slight amnesia?'_

"Nii-san, let Sasaki-san get some rest." Yukio called at the door as if he was waiting for his brother. Rin slightly mumbled angrily to himself as he shuffled his feet — leaving the room. Only Izumo, Paku, Aiko, and Miyu were left in the room.

"He's so cute…" Paku managed up the words as she looked at both Izumo, Aiko, and Miyu. "Don't you think Okumura-kun is cool?" This comment made Izumo seem a bit flustered, but she admitted to not thinking the same way as Paku. "What about you Sasaki-san? Nakano-san?"

"He's like my brother." Aiko replied with a smile. She glanced over to Miyu who was looking at her hands.

"Why do I feel weird with Rin?" Miyu asked, not bothering to lift her head up. Izumo, Aiko, and Paku stared at the gentle girl, as if she confessed her feelings. This girl truly was clueless at many things, but this time it sounded serious — almost as if she had never felt that emotion before. Izumo as usual just snorted as Paku let out a small giggle.

"That's what you feel when you like someone." Paku said as she smiled.

"Really?" Miyu asked as she placed a hand at her heart. Shortly an image of Rin and Shiemi popped into her mind. Her expression shortly changed and went noticed by everyone. "Can it hurt?"

"It can sometimes." Aiko responded with a smile. "But don't let it get to you too much." Aiko was referring to Miyu's cheerful self. She always came to class with a smile and rarely seemed sad about anything. Mainly because of how good Miyu could mask it.

"You really are stupid, you know?" Izumo said — frowning in disgust at the girl's reaction. Paku made a small laugh as Miyu cocked her head once again. "You're just like a four year old…"

Miyu yawned before getting up, "I'm tired now." She began making her way towards the door. With that, she walked out, leaving the girls in shock.

"Sasaki-san is pretty cute when she wants to be, right?" Paku asked as she grinned happily.

"She's like a little girl." Aiko said softly. She thought of her to be weird, but she was still lovely and innocent as ever.

"Pretty dumb you mean." Izumo scoffed.

**-Miyu's Dorm Room-**

"Yume..." Miyu spoke as she saw her little familiar sitting on her bed. Yume had been out inspecting the school, which explained for her absence during the ghoul's attack. "Did you know that—"

_"I truly am sorry for not coming in time. To think I even trusted that clown. This school is not demon free!"_

Miyu slowly plopped onto her bed with a sigh. "You mean oji-san…? Well, it's okay since…" She brought Yume to her chest with a soft yawn. "…Rin is—" With that, she fell into a deep slumber.

Yume glanced at the poor girl's injuries and noticed that they were slowly healing. Even if she had the power to heal herself, it'd take more than hours just to heal which was why she needed all the rest she could get. After hearing Rin's name, Yume was very much displeased as well as confused. She wondered what was so special about Rin that would make Miyu constantly talk about him. Yume had a theory that she sensed from day one of meeting him, the only problem was finding out if her theory was right or not.

_"He didn't heed my warning…"_ Yume thought, staring out the window. _"The little fool doesn't know what he's getting into."_


	9. Chapter 9: Collective Punishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, but Kazue Katō does.**

**All I own is my oc, Sasaki Miyu.**

**Bro24 owns Nakano Aiko**

**Cover art made by tamireli01 on DeviantART**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter and I honestly revised this multiple of times. xD I hope it meets to your expectations! **

* * *

**-True Cross Academy: Cram Class-**

The bell had rang which indicated that their recent class had come to an end. Despite it being over, Ryuji was getting praised for his memorization skills, unlike Izumo, who flunked the lines. Miyu was a part of Ryuji's praising, but she seemed to gain the attention of her peers. She had been literally through a lot of pain after being hit by the ghoul from the other day.

"Miyu-chan, shouldn't you be at home?" Aiko asked motherly as she stared at Miyu's lively self. Even if they weren't friends for such a long time, Aiko couldn't help but worry too much about her as if Miyu was her sister. After all, she was the only girl in her family. "You need your rest if you want to do good."

"Sasaki-chan, Nakano-chan is right. Are you positive that you are alright to even be in class?" Konekomaru asked, looking at her condition. His comment made Miyu turn her head towards the two who were talking to her.

"But I'm fine, you guys! Being in my room doing nothing is B-O-R-I-N-G! BORING!" Miyu exclaimed, raising her arms in joy. "See?"

"Hey! So you _really_ are smart!" Rin blurted out which made Ryuji twitch in annoyance.

"What do you mean, really?!" Ryuji barked in annoyance.

"It's not that Bon's smart, he's just good at memorization." Konekomaru said with a smile.

"In other words Konekomaru, I'm smart, right?" Ryuji asked, sending his glares towards him.

"Uhh, yes!" He replied, realizing he must've offended him. During this conversation, a light-bulb appeared in Miyu's head.

"Hey, hey!" Miyu spoke, waving her hand at Ryuji. "If I bring you shopping with me, can you tell me the things I need on my shopping list?!"

"Hah?!" Ryuji shouted in shock. He wasn't so sure if she was joking with him or if she was really that dumb. If she had the time to make the shopping list, shouldn't she use the paper, rather than have someone memorize it for her? "Just bring the damn paper with you!" He shouted irritated at her question. All she did was tilt her head which seemed to make Renzou grin cheekily.

"Miyu-chan, you really are clueless. Clueless, but hella cute!"

"Clueless?" Miyu questioned a bit shocked at his comment. "I'm not clueless!" Miyu bawled, sprouting tears from her eyes. This was very shocking since she was usually always smiling.

"M—Miyu-chan! P—Please don't cry!" Aiko pleaded, a bit shocked at what had just happened. She didn't even realize how sensitive Miyu truly was.

"Everyone can memorize…" Izumo suddenly said, which seemed to offend Ryuji and quickly stopped Miyu from crying.

"Huh? Did you say something?" He asked, annoyed at her comment. He shortly smirked once he realized something that happened moments before class ended. "This coming from a girl who couldn't even memorize four lines!"

"It's not that I can't, I just choose not to remember!" Izumo blurted, getting out of her seat. "Aria are totally defenseless while chanting, so they need to be protected by their party!" She shouted, before turning her face into a mocking one. "They're nothing but a burden!"

"What the hell?! I'll have you know I'm aiming for Aria!" Ryuji shouted as he stood up from his seat as well and started to walk towards the girl.

"So scary!" Izumo said with a noticeable sarcasm in her voice. "Go ahead and hit me if you want!"

"P—Please calm down everyone." Aiko tried to take the situation in her hands. She was trying to mediate the situation in a calm and orderly fashion, though, not to her expectations. Izumo sent her a nasty glare which sent Aiko in a state of silence. The glare proved to be very effective towards Aiko.

"I never really could stand you." He said annoyed at Izumo as he stood in front of her. "Don't go making fun of people's dreams!" Ryuji shouted as he hit Rin's desk with the palm of his hand — making Rin spit in surprise.

"Ryuji, Izumo-chan, we don't need to—" Miyu began, getting out of her seat, trying to stop the bickering. She too wanted to try to stop their pointless fight since what good could come out of it.

"Stay out of this!" Izumo yelled, irritated that Miyu tried to get involved. The whole reason Izumo disliked Miyu was because of how childish she could be. "And stop addressing me like we're friends! There's no way you and I can be friends!"

"But we can be friends, can't we, Izumo-chan?" Izumo's eyes narrowed at Miyu's words. She could feel the sincerity behind Miyu's words, but she still found Miyu to be a strange person. She felt as if Miyu was hiding something, something that was big. Something that would make her different from Izumo, herself.

_'What's with her? She's the weird one here.'_ Izumo thought with a slight grumble. She was a bit amazed at how far Miyu wanted to be friends with her, even though she treated Shiemi badly. In the end, all Izumo could conjure up in her mind was that Miyu was no ordinary girl. "I'm telling you to stop calling me Izumo-chan! You're pathetic!"

"OI! That's enough!" Ryuji snapped after hearing the words that came straight from Izumo's mouth. He couldn't help but glance back towards Miyu who just casually sat back down in her seat. What pissed him off the most was that she didn't even look as sad as he thought she would be after hearing something like that. She was crying when Renzou called her a cute clueless person, but why didn't this make her cry. Aiko was trying her best to console Miyu, knowing that Izumo's words must have impacted her.

"Miyu-chan, I'm sure she—" Aiko was cut short when Miyu gave her a smile. However, Aiko's mouth turned into a slight frown. She could tell that the smile Miyu gave her wasn't like her usual ones, it was more different. It was fake. Aiko took a quick note of this and was a bit upset as well. Miyu was like a sister to her and seeing her give a fake smile wasn't acceptable. "Miyu-chan, it's not good to hold in your emotions." Aiko softly explained until she was interrupted by Ryuji's voice.

"What about you then?! What's your purpose in becoming an exorcist?! Spill it!"

"Purpose..." Izumo murmured before getting frozen for a few seconds. A very vague image of her childhood popped in her mind. An instant later, she glanced away from the others. "I've never told anyone my purpose... Since I'm not an attention seeker like you!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Aiko pleaded with a shout, not wanting a fight to break out. However, Aiko's voice didn't get through to any of them. At Izumo's exact words, Ryuji's patience reached its limit. He grabbed her by the collar and as Izumo was about to slap him, she ended up slapping Rin instead, who was trying to stop them.

"Ouch…! If you're gonna fight, do it somewhere else!" Rin shouted in a roar which seems to draw everyone's attention.

"Settle down!" The firm voice came from Yukio, who had just entered the classroom. "That's enough already!" He shouted, his eyebrows twitching in annoyance at their behavior.

**-The Male Dormitory-**

Apparently their bickering was the cause of everyone current punishment. They were dragged into a room of the male dormitory, forced to kneel and hold giant rocks on their laps. However, they weren't just any old rock, but low leveled demons that increase their weight with every second.

"W–What's up with this pickling rock?" Rin asked, his legs numbing because of the weight. "It's getting heavier with each second!"

"Stop with that smirk of yours Sasaki!" Ryuji growled at Miyu's alternate punishment since she was still injured. All she had to do was working on a test since she bombed the last one. "Show some sympathy!"

"Does it even look like I'm smirking?! Because I'm not! Why can't we all just be friends?!" She raged angrily which seemed to make everyone silent. They had never heard her so angry before. Behind such a cute and cheerful exterior could be something so different. She frantically waved her hands at them. "I'm so sorry for that! I didn't mean to sound mean!" She blushed before returning back to her paper, trying to figure out her next question. It was the only suitable alternative than the stones that would cause more strain on her body.

"Miyu can be mean!" Rin sputtered shockingly. It was only natural to think that since she was always so kind and thoughtful of others, in a way.

"Sasaki-san is also getting punished, but we can't have her passing out again…" Yukio explained eying Miyu staring at her paper with a frown. He then began to shake his head before facing all of his students. "This is collective responsibility. The point of this boot camp is not to increase your academic studies, but to strengthen your bonds with each other.

"I'd rather die than get chummy with these people." Izumo sniffs as Ryuji glares at her from beside Rin.

"Oh dear, I'm sure you don't mean that Izumo-chan." Aiko said lovingly though all she got in return was another dark glare.

_'I can arrange that.'_ Miyu thought in her head before quickly shaking her head. Her heart began to slowly race until she began to take subtle deep breaths. _'I can't go back to the old me. I promised not to...'_ Miyu's face frowned once again and a very vague image of a little girl with distinct bright pink eyes appeared in her head._ 'I promised that to her...'_

"I'm afraid you're all going to have to get along with each other." Yukio began — raising his voice, interrupting Miyu's thoughts. "Exorcists cannot fight alone!" Miyu stops her writing before staring at Yukio, silently. She was still a bit uneasy about what had occurred with her a few seconds ago. "You need to support each other's abilities as well as cover for each other's weaknesses. In an actual battle, such bickering can lead to death. Please reflect on that." Yukio finished before looking at his watch. "I'll be gone on an assignment for three hours. Due to the incident with the ghoul, I will be locking all entrances to the dormitory and providing a powerful demon warding charm."

"Lock the entrances?" Ryuji asked. "But how can we get out of here?"

"There's no need to leave." Yukio replied as he smiled slightly. "I'll be back in three hours. Until then I want you all to get along and cool off." With that said, he turned away and left the place.

"Three hours? He's as evil as a demon…" Renzou commented with peer pain in his tone.

"Aiko-chan, your boyfriend is really annoying." Miyu whispered, dragging her body over to Aiko. This comment suddenly made her face brighten up like a light bulb. Everyone was too occupied to even realize their conversation since they didn't want to stay in the room for three hours.

"Y—You're wrong!" Aiko blushed madly, almost wanting to pass out.


	10. Chapter 10: Blackout

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, but Kazue Katō does.**

**All I own is my oc, Sasaki Miyu.**

**Bro24 owns Nakano Aiko**

**Cover art made by tamireli01 on DeviantART**

* * *

Despite everything Yukio had explained about working together, another fight broke out between Izumo and Ryuji. Miyu got tired of working on her test which was why she moved closer towards the others, but her nose slightly twitched.

_'That smell. It's the same one from the other day.'_ Miyu thought as she began to sniff the air once again. She started swaying side to side, trying to figure out what to do in that time of waiting, as well as ignoring the fight between Izumo and Ryuji. There technically was no way she could explain to everyone that the ghoul was on its way. They probably wouldn't even believe her since she was always so air headed. Suddenly the lights switched off as the rocks disappeared.

"What's going on?" Ryuji asked, trying to come up with a logical reason for the lights. "Did he turn off the lights on us?"

"Blackout?" Izumo inquired cautiously.

"I don't think so cuz' the lights in that building are still on." Miyu spoke — pointing to the windows to the buildings with lights. All that she could think of was someone switching the lights off or it really was just a power outage in that specific building. "OUCH! MY FOOT!"

"Oh, sorry Miyu." Rin apologized quickly. She soon felt a huge weight lift off her foot as she sighed.

"I can't see anything." Miyu announced before pulling out her cell. She flipped open her pink phone and a small light shined. "There ya' go!" She laughed shining the light towards her friends.

"Good idea Miyu!" Rin complimented with a grin which made Miyu slightly blush. "You _can_ be smart!"

"What does that suppose to mean?!" Miyu pouted, her cheeks puffed in frustration. It was pretty obvious that the girl in front of Rin was very empty headed, yet she was a bit irritated by his comment. However, she slowly began to take a deep breath before putting a straight face. "Nevermind what I said..."

"We don't need to start another fight." Aiko explained since the whole reason for them being there was because of their lack of teamwork. Both Miyu and Rin agreed with Aiko's judgement before hearing the rustling of someone moving.

"Let's just go out." Renzou said calmly as he walked towards the door.

"Renzou-kun! Don't go!" Miyu quickly noticed that he had already left towards the door. She knew that the ghoul from before was going to make its appearance again. She tried to reach for his hand, but he was too fast for her. What else could go wrong?

"Don't worry Miyu-chan. It's just a blackout." He said with a carefree grin across his face. "If you get scared, I'll be here with you!"

"Is it because of the dark?" Aiko asked, looking at Miyu firmly gripping her phone. Truth be told, Miyu knew what was coming next despite not being able to tell anyone. She had been told to not tell anyone about her heritage, growing up, since it would cause people to drift away from her.

"Heh, events like this always make me excited. A real test of courage."

_'What do I do?'_ Miyu bit her lip anxiously as she awaited for the next outcome. She had to think fast or else Renzou would get hurt in the process as well as her other friends. Miyu's thoughts got interrupted when she could hear the door open. Shortly the door was closed normally which made Miyu a bit curious as to what happened.

"Huh? I guess I haven't slept enough... I just—" Before he could even finish his comment Miyu sprang into action, making a motion to run after him. She quickly grabbed his hand, much to his excitement as well as fear, as she dragged him back just as the Naberius broke through the door.

"Wow, Miyu-chan!" Aiko proclaimed at how instantly Miyu was able to act. Oddly enough, Aiko felt like she was looking at a different person rather than Miyu herself.

"It's the Ghoul from yesterday...!" Izumo gasped as she stood up with the others.

"I thought there were demon warding charms!" Konekomaru cried as he flinched in fear.

As the Ghoul was coming closer, the strings that were sewed on a part of its body began to cut off. Seconds later, the strings got unstitched, revealing a second head as well as splashing miasma onto all the students.

"What's this?!" Rin shouted as he saw that the liquid had splashed onto him.

"Ugh, it is body fluids?" Izumo replied while looking at the liquid that soaked on her uniform.

"Gross!" Miyu screeched looking at her ruined school uniform. "I actually like this uniform."

"Is that really all you can say?!" Izumo barked angrily.

"Is it wrong to?"

"Of course it is!"

"W—What do we do?" Aiko questioned, looking around to see everyone panic. Nobody was able to do a single thing. However Shiemi sprang into action.

"Nii-chan! Can you give me una-una?"

Before the ghoul could come any closer, branches started to grow throughout the whole room. These branches stabbed the demon against the wall as well as creating a barricade for the students. This left everyone is a daze as they were amazed to see a small demon could actually be that strong.

However, the moment of relief didn't last very long. There was the sound of skin-ripping, coming from the other side of the barricade. The Ghoul had split in two and started to break the branches. Their chances of survival were slim.


	11. Chapter 11: Surprising Results

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, but Kazue Katō does.

All I own is my oc, Sasaki Miyu.

Bro24 owns Nakano Aiko

Cover art made by tamireli01 on DeviantART

* * *

Shortly a sound so agonizing became to echo in Miyu's sensitive ears: it was the sound of her friends coughing. What struck her attention was the fact that it didn't affect her nor did it on Rin. Was it because of the fact that they both were partially demons? There wasn't too much action being made to help the situation besides Rin fetching his phone from his pocket to call his younger brother for assistance. No matter how hard she tried, there was no way to avoid not hearing her friends' pain.

"If Moriyama-san's strength runs out, the barricade will be gone." Ryuji said in concern as he turned to look at Shiemi, who was still trying her best to hold up the barrier. "Then we'll be done for."

A lump began to form in Miyu's throat. If she told herself to stay calm and not panic, she would be lying. She was truly afraid of the situation, not because of the demon, but more on how she was unable to figure out a way to keep everyone safe. Would she risk the fact that she was partially demon to save her friends? It was between yes and no, yet she couldn't decided. What troubled her the most was, how was it that a demon was able to freely get into the school? Didn't Mephisto tell her that the school was demon proof?

"This will be easy." Miyu turned her head to glance over to Rin. Apparently he was the one to have utter those words of confidence. Of course she knew he was capable of defeating the demon since he was partially demon, but letting him do it alone was out of the question.

"Rin, you can't do it alone! You're just gonna be bait..." She paused once she noticed the soft gesture he gave her. The look on his face sadden her just a bit, knowing that she could not persuade him to not go.

"I'll lure it away. You guys can get away if it follows me! Just trust me, okay?"

"What if you get hurt, Rin...?" Miyu muttered softly. She tightened her hands firmly. What she didn't understand was why she was so paranoid for his safety. Was it because he was a dear friend to her? Or was it something more than that? "I still can't let you do this alone!" Miyu gripped his arm before he was able to motion over to the branches and before Ryuji heard their conversation. '

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" Ryuji blurted in annoyance.

"Don't worry about me, I'm stronger than I look!" He said with confidence. He then gently brushed off Miyu's hands before proceeding to the branches to lure the demon away.

"You idi— OI! Come back, Okumura!" Ryuji shouted while Rin ignored his calls.

"Rin!" Miyu screamed loudly once she heard the Naberius' chasing steps. It was assumed that the demon had followed after Rin since there was a dead silence amongst them. However, when they all thought it was over, there was a huge shattering noise which alerted them towards the broken window.

"What now?!" Izumo screeched, looking at the window, drawing more eyes. All their eyes opened in shock and confusion. "What is that doing here?!"

"Yume!" Miyu exclaimed happily as she dove to give the cat a hug. What shocked everyone the most was the fact that Yume wasn't a house cat, but more of a huge demon cat. With a short explanation, everyone was quite relieved to hear that Yume was indeed Miyu's familiar.

"Anyways, let's just get out of here!" Renzou cried as he turned to look at Shiemi. "Moriyama-san, there's no need for the barricade."

"Wait! There's a noise on the other side!" Miyu interrupted due to her sensitive hearing, preventing Shiemi from doing anything. A few seconds had passed and a second demon had revealed itself. The students had completely forgotten that the Naberius has split into two!

"Rin-kun only lured one of it." Aiko exclaimed in shock as the other half began to fight through the barricade of branches.

"What do we do, Ryuji?!" Miyu whined loudly as she clutched Yume's fur.

"N—No way! No way!" Konekomaru cried in fear.

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing." Ryuji said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to take it out with a recital." After said words, everyone looked at him in shock.

"But Bon, you don't even know that thing's fatal verse, do you?"

"Most ghoul type demons' fatal verses are from the Gospel of John." Ryuji said before directly looking at the ghoul. "I have it all memorized, so if I just recite it, I might hit the right one eventually!" His eyes were filled with the look of desperation; all of them did. They were cornered by a rampaging demon that could cause them to lose their life if they acted wrong.

_"Consider the fact that the Gospel of John is more than 20 chapters.."_ Yume explained carefully before examining the rest of the students. It was as if she was trying to logically come up with a strategy. Her eyes soon wavered onto Aiko._ "This girl here should recite a few of the chapters."_

"There's more than 20 chapters?!" Miyu exclaimed in shock, forgetting the fact that Yume suggested Aiko to recite a few chapters. All she was thinking was there was no way anyone could pull off reading that many without freezing up.

"All of them?! There's more than 20 chapters, aren't there?!" Renzou questioned in shock as he turned to Ryuji.

"I memorized 1 through 10. Let me help." Konekomaru insisted as Aiko slowly shifted towards them.

"I memorized some of them too; I want to help."

"B—But Aiko-chan!" Miyu cried, holding her hands tightly. Aiko was one of Miyu's dearest friends at the academy and she wasn't looking into losing her as well. She knew that the demon would attack her because she would be reciting as well. There was no way that Miyu would allow her friend to do this. "The ghoul might—"

"I'll be fine, Miyu-chan." Aiko gave her a soft smile, moving towards the back. "I'll have you there to protect me. I trust you, Miyu-chan."

"T... Trust me?" Miyu muffled to herself. Aiko trusted Miyu with her life, yet Miyu had been keeping a secret from her. How could someone trust her if she wasn't as truthful to them as they were with her? She was indeed not fully human nor was she fully a demon, yet it didn't seem to phase Miyu. Should she had told Aiko the truth about her? Or would things go downhill for Miyu on the way?

"I didn't memorize a single verse of that thing." Renzou declared as he whipped out a Buddhist staff that he had stashed inside his clothes. "But I can back you guys up!"

"If everyone is gonna help, I will too!" Miyu declared as she unsheathed her sword. The only problem with Miyu's sword was that she didn't know how to handle its true power. For now it was just a simple sword with no means of any strange power surrounding it. Everyone was trying their best to stay alive and work together as a team.

_"I will not allow this demon to harm you, Miyu."_ Yume said sweetly as she took the front, protectively. She then let a small scoff when she noticed she was beside Renzou. _"And the others..."_

"Right..." Miyu slowly responded, a bit curious as to how cruel Yume was being, but quickly ignored it. "Thank you!"

"You recited from 1 to 5. Nakano will do the rest until 11. And I'll handle 11 to 21." Ryuji explained thoroughly which seemed to phase Miyu.

"But you'll be reciting the most and—" Miyu began was cut off when everyone got to their stations without hesitation.

The three reciters sat against the wall and began reciting the Gospel of John. Miyu, Yume, and Renzou took a stance as the ghoul tried its best to squeeze through the branches. The trio continued to chant just as they did earlier. Soon it was only Ryuji reciting since Konekomaru and Aiko had finished their part. After minutes of nerve-wracking tension, Shiemi had fallen which meant the barricade that constricted the ghoul had disappear.

"No!" Miyu yelped as she and Renzou tried their best to fend off the demon.

Miyu slashed against the ghoul's body with the help of Renzou's staff which batted against the demon. During this moment, Izumo had summoned her familiars to attack, but were quickly slashed away. Soon enough it was Renzou's and Miyu's turn. Renzou made the attempt to seem like a hero and went in the way of Miyu to push off the ghoul coming towards her way.

"Renzou-kun! I can handle myself!" Miyu called out, but to no avail. Renzou was quickly swatted towards the desk with a thud. "Renzou-kun!" She called once again as the ghoul grabbed her by the neck. "AHH!"

"Miyu-chan!" Aiko cried in fear as her hands covered her mouth shortly.

The ghoul began to tighten its grip on Miyu's neck as everyone could hear her trying to struggle free. However, during her struggling, she began to growl angrily, her eyes red in fury to the point she wanted to kill someone. The look in her eyes enabled the ghoul to register that fact that she truly was one of the daughters the dog demon. In a flash, Yume sprang into action. She bite the ghoul by its arm, as it pulled back in pain, dropping Miyu in the process.

Instead of trying to grab Miyu again, the ghoul went after Ryuji in a quick movement. It grabbed him by the head, lifting him off the floor, but Ryuji did not stop chanting. All that was on his mind was the last chapters of the Gospel of John. Soon the lights flickered on which had an immediate effect on the ghoul. It didn't let go of Ryuji, but it did grab its own head in pain, reminded of its weakness to the light. As soon as Ryuji was nearing the end of its fatal verse, the ghoul was attempting to attack once again, but he finally finished. The ghoul suddenly diminishes into thin air as Ryuji falls to the floor.

"I... I—I... I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead." Ryuji said, still shaken at the fact that he could've died a while ago. Everyone sighed in relief that everything was finally over and that everyone was still alive and well.

"Thank goodness..." Renzou sighed as he wearily smiled at Miyu. She just sat there, trying her best to regain the power to speak again. The ghoul did after all tried to choke the life out of her. "You okay Miyu-chan?"

"I... I'm fine..." Miyu managed to say with slight coughs in between.

_'That look in her eyes... It's happening all over again...'_ Yume was sitting there beside her owner, watching Miyu try to regain her strength and seemed to noticed some presence watching from a distance. However, her assumption was rudely interrupted once a familiar voice resounded in her ears.

"Oi! Was there another Ghoul that stayed behind here?" Rin asked and much to everyone's surprise, they were confused of how he defeated the other Ghoul. Did Rin really have the potential of defeating a ghoul by himself? This aroused many questions, but others not so much.

"Y–You... What about the other one...?" Ryuji stammered, with his eyes extremely wide.

"Huh...? Oh, I got it!" He proudly said as he pointed at himself with his thumb. "Did you guys get the other one? Amazing..." Before Rin could even react again, Ryuji ran towards him and tackled him down with his elbow.

"Wait!" Miyu tried to scream but it came out a bit pitched. She could really never understand how boys worked especially how Ryuji was acting with Rin. "That's going overboard!"

"Calm down now." Aiko pleaded, holding her hands up. It was no surprise that the two of them would engage in such a fight. "We don't need to be fighting right now." Nobody paid attention to her though.

"What is wrong with you?!" Ryuji shouted in annoyance, clenching one of his fists. "Do you want to get killed?!"

"H—Hold up! You're the one trying to kill me!" Rin cried as he stood up dodging Ryuji's stomps.

"Aiko-chan said to calm down!" Miyu pleaded, as she joined Konekomaru and Renzou in restraining Ryuji. Aiko sat there with a forced smile since the boys plus Miyu were trying to stop Ryuji from killing Rin. So instead of watching, she proceeded to check on Shiemi and Izumo.

"Ryuji, calm down!" Miyu cried since she had her arms wrapped around his neck. Renzou and Konekomaru were gripping Ryuji by his arms.

"What's this?" Yukio said as he walked in the room, his eyes stuck on Ryuji — who was being stopped by Renzo, Konekomaru, and Miyu.

"Ah! Yukio! Where've you been?!" Rin demanded as he turned to look at him in angrily. Rin ignored the fact that everyone else was still with him and noticed Neuhaus with Yukio. Questions jumbled in his mind. Why would Neuhaus be with Yukio? Neuhaus was the one trying to kill Rin and the reason for the blackout. "You..." Rin mumbled, his eyes stuck on Neuhaus. "Yukio… That guy is our enemy."

Without warning, the ceiling panels above Rin busted inward and a couple of purple striped legs came out, kicking Rin on the head enough to send him flying off towards the wall.

"Mephisto?!" Rin shouted shocked. The rest of him comes down from the ceiling, landing gently and spectacularly on the ground with a swish of his cape.

_'What's oji-san doing here?'_ Miyu asked herself with curiosity. Yume on the other hand was not amused by Mephisto's appearance. She gave him a look that could send chills down someone's spine, though Mephisto gladly ignored it cheerfully.

"Alright, well done my pages!" Mephisto said, referring to all of the students in the room. "Thank you for all your hard work!"

"The director?!" Ryuji said, surprised as everyone there.

"What's going on?" Renzou asked just as confused as the others.

The director just turned to look at the students while wearing a mischievous smile, "Of course I would never allow a high-level demon to infiltrate this school." He snapped his fingers and several exorcists began to show themselves throughout the whole room from their little hideouts. Everyone had only one thing in common: they were speechless. "Anyone with a Doctor credential, kindly tend to the wounded." Mephisto simply said as the female teacher picked up Shiemi.

"I don't understand..." Miyu mumbled eying all the exorcists that were tending to the wounded. What was the point of having a demon of a high level attack them like that? And why have that many exorcists lying around. Unless it was for a real purpose...

Ryuji just frowned still confused. "No way..."

"Surprise! That's right, this training camp happened to be your Exwire exam!" Mephisto replied with an enthusiastic tone while clapping his hands. "While camp was in session, we tested you via strategically placing teachers around the building. I will read their reports and decide our final grade whether or not you fail or pass. Please look forward to the announcements of those results." With that, he winked.

"Meppy-chan!" Miyu whispered sharply in irritation. Of course she wouldn't in her right mind call Mephisto 'oji-san' in front of everyone, besides Rin, otherwise they would treat her differently. Unfortunately, this would be yet another secret she would be keeping from the others, though she felt that it was needed to fit in. She was like a diary filled with many secrets without the means of letting anyone know her contents.

_"Miyu, you need to get your rest."_ Yume implored, worriedly as she pushed Miyu in the direction of the door. Miyu made sure she made silly faces to Mephisto as she passed as a way of getting back at him. Unfortunately he ignored it with a mischievous grin.


	12. Author's Note

This story is going to be discontinued and is currently being re-written. The rewrite will be coming soon, maybe sometime this week or not...

The re-write will be titled "Encaged"

Thank you for all your support! :D


	13. Chapter 13: Author's note

The new rewrite of Halfbreed is up and can be found titled "Encaged" ! :D


End file.
